


Why Do Lullabies Always Have Some Terrible Warning In Them?

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Iced Honey, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Nr.7 Of Elsamaren Summer! This is a short one! Hope you have fun still!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Why Do Lullabies Always Have Some Terrible Warning In Them?

**Author's Note:**

> Nr.7 Of Elsamaren Summer! This is a short one! Hope you have fun still!

Her fiancée was watching her from the corner of her eyes, Maren could tell, checking for a reaction, a movement, anything at all that showed what was going on inside Maren, as they sat next to each other on the beach of the dark sea in front of a small fire, so similar to the first time they had met, in the deafening silence that had followed after Elsa’s tale.

But Maren did not move a muscle, her eyes looking at the ocean, not really seeing the dark waves that hit the shore, her imagination flying far ahead, showing her what Elsa just shared with her. The magical Queen of Arendelle taming Nokk, riding to Athollan, finally meeting the voice, becoming what she was meant to be only to take it one step to far, meeting her demise so her sister may know the truth - a small chance of finally righting a decade old wrong, freeing the people of the sun and bringing them back the sky.

 _‘And all it had taken was Elsa’s life.’_ Maren thought bitterly, pushing down the dread that gripped at her heart at what would have been if Anna had failed, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to get the wild storm that raged in her under control before turning, bracing herself to meet Elsa’s gaze.

It was blinding, like looking at fresh snow on a sunny day, so much was there in these eyes, small windows to a wilder sea than the one right in front of them, causing Maren’s heart to drum painfully in her chest in a almost delicate dance between love, pride and anger.  
But one feeling was stronger than all of them, understanding filling Maren for if it would have been her choice too, go and bear the brunt of the risk and the sacrifice, and as she reached for Elsa’s hands, holding them in hers close to her heart, she knew that the fifth spirit could read the determent glint in Maren's eyes, an almost sad little smile on Elsa’s face, as she listened to what Maren had to say.

“I understand, and if I had been in your position I would have had done the same, more even if it had been necessary to protect Ryder and the others.” and with that Maren raised Elsa’s hands from her chest and kissed them, making Elsa smile, freeing one cool hand gently, caressing Maren's face.

But Maren was not finished, taking the hand in hers again before speaking.

“You are the fifth spirit, I respect that but if you ever send me sailing into one of your ice-boats I promise you this - I will find you, safe your dump ass from whatever you wanted to protect me from in the first place and then kill you myself. Are we clear?” Maren half teased, half being dead serious.

That made Elsa laugh, long and hard, tears of mirth and relive rolling down her cheeks.

“Ye..haha..yes, very clear!” Elsa choked out, scooting closer, resting her head on Maren’s shoulder, while a strong arm laid itself around her back, pulling her closer to the warm body next to her.

“If this ‘we’ is going to work at all, we have to be more than just ‘us’, Elsa. We have to be a team. So you can’t just jump ahead in a situation like this and risk your life like tha- what?”

Elsa had raised her head from Maren’s shoulder, looking at her with both eyebrows nearly touching her hairline.

“Really? **You** are telling me this? The same woman that jumped into ice-cold water to save a reindeer from drowning **twice** this month?”

“That was just a..”

“Or that one time you wrestled with a wolf, just because he had stolen a little rabbit the hunters brought home?”

“We needed that for the winter!”

“Or as you-“

“Alright! Alright, I get it. Let’s agree that this is something we both have to work on?”

Elsa looked like she clearly did not agree on that, but obviously had better plans on how they could spend their time from this point on.

“Fine, but how we talk about something else. It’s such a nice evening.” She said, letting her head rest on Maren’s shoulder again, but the other seemed not to pick up on Elsa’s, granted very subtle, clues.

“Yeah, it is......oh, I think I finally understood something.” Maren blurted out, eyes wide with realization.

Elsa could only blink at Maren, with no clue where this was going. But her fiancé already went on.

"I finally understood why our lullabies have these terrible warnings in them!"

“What?” Elsa was more than surprised and disappointed over this sudden subject change.

“So we can ignore it completely and jump right into the next deathtrap anyway. Get it?” Maren asked after Elsa showed no reaction to her pun.

The fact that Maren invested ao much to make a super lame joke made Elsa laugh again though, loving the way her fiancé could be a total dork at times before a thought hit her.

“But the song of Athollan does not really work for you though.”

“True, but there is a little ditty called ‘The daring deeds of Dara Does-Not-Fear’ and that fits perfectly! I can teach you if you want.”

Elsa's heart warmed - her fiancé was so charmingly clueless at times, it was addictively endearing.  
With a smile she reached for Maren’s face, cupping her cheeks pulling her down, something igniting in her as she saw how understanding dawned on Maren’s features and something promising began to gleam in brown eyes now.

“Teach me later.” Elsa whispered, before pulling Maren in, the beauty of the evening suddenly meaningless for both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Next up is: "Bless The Happiness We've have found!
> 
> See you there! take care!


End file.
